


CW: Avenger's Academy

by Disneyfan1234



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Academy, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Multi, Secrets, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234
Summary: Based off of the mobile game, Avenger's Academy.





	CW: Avenger's Academy

Avengers Academy: The CW Series  
"Are you sure we should build a school for superheroes here? Especially with all the time fog and stuff?" Pepper asks, following Principal Nick Fury through one of the many halls of the SHIELD HQ.  
"Yes, Pepper. I have decided that we will build it here. I've already invited our first group of students."  
"You know how untrusting they are. They'll investigate everything before they even see their dorm."  
"Leave that to me. Now if you would like to do your job and welcome Mr. Stark, that would be wonderful."  
"Yes sir." Pepper says, turning around and running back the way they came. Nick Fury continues to walk down the hall as a monstrous roar is heard in the background.

Avengers Academy: Episode 1, Build Your Academy.  
My name is Tony Stark, but you probably know me as Iron Man. That's right, this unbelievably sexy face is also the one behind that iron mask. Many people call me many things, Invincible, Incredible, Ultimate, etc. Well, I made one mistake in my vigilante-ing and we'll, now I'm at this school for heroes to be. Welcome to Avengers Academy.  
I suppose I should introduce you to a couple of my friends. That's Wasp. She's a hyperactive fashionista and also my best friend, even though she scares me sometimes. Of course Captain America, the man out of time, and his buddy jet-packing buddy, Falcon. They are nearly inseparable. Loki, the evil brother of Thor (who's still MIA). He's not actually that bad and really loves dancing. Finally, there's the faculty. Nick Fury and Pepper Potts. Nick Fury is one of the scariest, most secretive dude I've ever met, and Pepper Potts. What can I say, she's hot. Like really. And those are just the tip of the iceberg. The school is just full of characters, with new students coming all the time.

 

 

Plan B:  
"Hello, Mr. Stark. Welcome to Avengers Academy. It's an honor to have you attending our..." Pepper starts, welcoming Tony Stark to the campus.  
"I need a tower." Tony says. He's wearing a yellow and red jacket over a black t-shirt and black pants. His arc reactor is visible as it shines through his shirt. His hair is done in that iconic Stark look and his face appears to be a bit scruffy. He came here in hopes of majoring in Engineering while also minoring in business.  
"I need a tower, preferably with my name on it, so I can do my work."  
"Well, actually, dorms are over..."  
"No. You don't understand. I'm the star here, so you're going to give me my tower, or you can watch me leave."  
"Pepper," Nick speaks through a speaker in Pepper's ear, "Give the boy his tower."  
"Fine, you can have your tower. Where do you want it." Pepper says, surrendering.  
"I want it right here in the center of the campus, with lights, and holograms of my AI, oh! And a hot tub..." Tony says as he enters the campus, explaining his perfect tower.

An hour later, Pepper is introducing herself to another student, Janet Van Dyne, aka Wasp. She was wearing a yellow dress with an undone leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses in her hair. She came to major in Fashion and minor in Entomology.  
"OMG! I'm actually here! I've waited such a long time! I need to post on my Instagram, and Twitter, and Facebook, and..."  
"Hello Janet, I'm Pepper Potts, Vice Principal here at Avengers Academy. We are so honored by you choosing us over any other superhero school in the area."  
"Of course I'd come here. Do you really think that I'm cut out for school in Hell's Kitchen? It's called that for a reason. Whoa! Is that Tony Stark?!"  
"Why yes, it probably is..." Pepper says as she turns around and sees a completed Stark Tower, standing above the many other buildings of the campus.  
'How'd he build it so fast?' Pepper wonders.  
"Oh! Do I get a building too! I want a fashion shop! I'll call it... 'Van Dyne's' and it'll be a cute little building with a yellow signs, and little trees and a purple placemat..."  
"Fury, another one wants a building." Pepper says into her earpiece as Wasp rambles on.  
"Give it to her. Fury out."  
"Go ahead and build your building, have fun." Pepper says, feeling defeated once again.  
"Yippee!" Wasp says as she flys into the campus.

Pepper spends the rest of the day introducing the first group of students into the academy. After Loki, Falcon, Enchantress, Ms. Marvel and Taskmaster had moved in, Pepper finally had time to relax.  
"Fury, they're all here."  
"Great, round them up at the Quad. I'll be right there."  
"Roger that."

"Welcome to Avengers Academy. You are here because you are some of the most gifted students of your generation. Although you may all have different ideals, powers, and motivations, you all have one thing in common. You are gifted. Here, we will teach you how to use those skills to protect the world from threats. Pepper will now take you on a quick tour of the campus, and once again, welcome." Nick Fury announces to the students. He's standing on a bench in the Quad.  
"Alright everyone, if you'll follow me," Pepper says, beginning to guide the students on a tour. "Our campus is always expanding, adding new buildings all the time. If you look left, you'll see the main dorm building. They're is a punching bag on top and some chairs out front," Pepper explains. She shows off the entire campus, like the Archives, SHIELD HQ, Club A, Professor Pym's Lab, the Blasting Range, and the Colosseum, as well as the newly constructed Stark Tower and Boutique.  
"Now that you are all aware of the layout, you have time to explore as you wish. Curfew is at 11:00, classes start tomorrow. Enjoy your time here at Avengers Academy. Have a goodnight."

"Everything here is a lie."  
Tony jolts awake after hearing a voice he didn't recognize.  
"You can see it too. I know it. Your as curious as I am, you just won't admit it."  
Tony sees a redheaded girl standing in the shadows. She wears a red top under her leather jacket.  
"How did you get in here?" Tony asks the girl. He had been sleeping in his newly constructed Stark Tower, feeling that he was completely safe. Apparently not.  
"It was easy. What do you think about the fog?"  
"Who are you?"  
"Not important. What do you think of the fog?"  
"I don't know, I was going to test it after class tomorrow. What time is it?"  
"1:23 am."  
"Ugh. You must be tired."  
"Not really."  
"Maybe you want to cozy over here next to ol Tony."  
"No. Tell me what you learn." She says as she moves over to a window.  
"But how will I find you?"  
"Don't worry about that." She says as she throws herself out of the window. Tony leaps out of bed to try and stop her, but as he looks out the window, the redhead is no where to be found.

"Yes. I have eyes inside." The redhead says into an earpiece. "Tony Stark will tell me everything he knows." "Yes, I'll get you the information." "It will be done." With that, the redhead runs off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on kik with questions, requests or just to chat. Kik: Disney_facebook


End file.
